


Wasteland Log

by Honeyfrost211



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past amata/male lw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyfrost211/pseuds/Honeyfrost211
Summary: Lone Wanderer Thomas Li finds that talking to himself is an appropriate substitute for human interaction in his travels.Dialogue-only fic from the point of view of my Lone Wanderer.





	Wasteland Log

“Uh, Thomas Li. Wasteland log, one.

I don't know if this is what like, people tend to do out here – I mean, I've found corpses with holotapes on them – but quite frankly, I think I'm gonna go cuckoo unless I find someone to talk to while walking place to place. So this is what I've got.

It's – um – It's only been a few days since I started looking for dad. There was a like, shantytown called Megaton almost right outside the vault. It wasn't a long walk, but I was tired. There was? A whole fucking bomb in the middle of town? An _active_ bomb? I ended up disabling it just fine and the sheriff. Gave me a house. For free. I guess this is where I live?

I have to do a favor for a prick named Moriarty. He wont tell me anything about my dad unless I do.

Prick.

End of log one.”

  
-

  
“Thomas Li, wasteland log two.

Did you know theres like, no safe spot to piss in all the goddamn wasteland? I have to pee so bad but I'm afraid I'm gonna whip my dick out and then a molerat's gonna jump out of the ground and bite the tip off or something.

And all the soda is flat. How did we have carbonated cola in the vault? I should have asked someone before I left.

Well, before before I left. It was a… Little hectic the day of. Little bit.

End log two.”

  
-

 

“Thomas Li, Wasteland log three.

So, for starters. _(deep inhale.)_ I BROKE MY FUCKING GLASSES! Well, actually, I got socked in the face and they fell and got stomped on by a raider boot, so you know. But they’re broken. And I can like, barely see. Fuck.

Whatever. I'll deal with it.

End of log. Fuck.”

  
-

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah – Log start or whatever.

I'm starting to realize there aren't like… You know, they had to tailor my vault suit for me because there weren’t any standard issue sizes that accounted for my freakishly long legs.

So I'm realizing that my proportions are in fact very strange for the entire rest of the world. And not just the vault. I've been keeping an eye out for changes in clothes because my vault suit is starting to get rank and I haven't been back… uh, home. To wash. You know, where it's mostly safe to have my dick out while washing my clothes. Mostly, because Moira sometimes barges into my house without knocking.  
Butch's jacket has been good to me, though. The leather has saved my arms from many rabid dog bites.

Thanks, Butch.”

 

-

 

“Moriarty's sent me across the wasteland to the galaxy news radio building. I've been doing things for Moira too, for her wasteland survival guide, which is an honorable pursuit but I genuinely am unsure if people out here can read?

So I'm in a junkyard right… now… wait, what's – ”

  
-

 

“It was a dog! I found a dog! I don't know her name. I'm calling her ‘Pup.’

I didn't like, intend to take her with me. But she just followed me out and hasn't stopped. She likes ear scratches!

Anyways. Back on the grind.”

 

-

 

“Losing my glasses hasn't been as detrimental as I assumed. I'd been using normal pistols and that for the most part, but I picked up a laser pistol from Moira that I'm _really good with_. And I've been tinkering with it.

Speaking of that, I know the G.O.A.T. had me pegged for vault doctor, but I think I like repairing machines more than I like to repair people. It's earned me a lot of caps, at least.

Is it weird that we use bottle caps as currency now? Could someone not find a Nuka Cola factory and get things running to make their own? I'm sure _some_ machinery has survived.”

  
-

 

“So. Super mutants. _All over DC._

I'm glad that uh, kind lady in front of the entrance to the Underworld helps out when I hide behind her.  
I'm surprised ghouls don’t… freak me out as much as they do like, actual wasteland people. Well, I say that, but I'm pretty sure those wasteland people are just like. Racist. But at ghouls… I think that's still racism. Ugh. You'd think getting nuked would have killed off the terrible part of the population, but I guess the vaults counteracted that. I'm looking at you, Stevie… Mack. Huh.

I guess I can't say stuff like that anymore. I uh. Killed him when I left the vault.”

  
-

 

“Three Dog is a… character. I forgot to mention he had me go into DC for a satellite before telling me about my dad. Everyone needs a favor. He sent me to Rivet City, which is where I am now.

I don't know if you can tell but these logs are spaced like, wildly long apart. Except for the dog one.  
Pup is okay! She's silly and likes to play tug of war. People in Rivet City are a little wary because there aren't many… Normal dogs anymore. Which is sad, I think people should have dogs. _(to Pup)_ You're a good girl. Don't worry about what people say!

So. Rivet City. I think I kind of understand how Butch always felt about the vault. You’d think I'd feel at home here, with a metal roof over my head, but now that I've known the outside… This feels claustrophobic.

That said, I do miss some things about the vault. It's cleaner, for one. And the people. I miss Amata.”

  
-

 

“I… Have an aunt. A living aunt who I don't really think wants anything to do with me, but. I have family outside my dad.

It's weird. She was my mom's sister, which then makes me wonder why my dad took my mom's last name? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with it but my dad always seemed like a traditionalist. It just makes me wonder.

I cleared Project Purity of super mutants that moved in, and found out my dad's last known location: Vault 112. I'm going to go back to Megaton first, because Pup is acting a little strange. I think I'll ask Moira to watch her.”

 

-

 

“Moira was happy to watch Pup for me. She's kept an eye on her while I headed for the vault.

  
IA lot's happened. Vault 112 was like… a simulation. Not the vault itself, but the point if it. My dad was a dog? It… Um, there was a guy controlling it. Before he would give me answers, he made me do. Admittedly horrible things to the other people in the sim. I didn't know there was another way out until he tried to get me to kill someone, but it doesn't stop me feeling bad about not realizing before. Of course there would be an override.

I freed my dad. He was right back to business when we got out. He was happy to see me, I think. Even though he wanted me to stay in the vault – vault 101, not this one. I wish he'd just…be my dad for a minute. Ugh. I'm helping him because he’s my father and he asked me to, but truth be told… I don't care about project purity like he does. He wanted me to walk back to Rivet City with him, but I said no.

I’m going to go home and see my dog.”

  
-

 

“Pup had puppies!

She had four puppies and they’re all adorable. One is a little on the small side but I don't think he's quite a runt. Pup is doing okay, Moira was keeping a close eye on here. I'm going to relax a minute before meeting dad in Rivet City. I'm leaving Pup with her pups a while longer, then I have to think about rehoming them.

Well. I'll keep one. They're named Blue, Atom, Quark, and Digit. Blue is the little one.”

 

-

 

“My dad is dead.”

 

-

 

“I picked up a radio signal from 101 the other day and went back to help.

A lot's happened. Amata's dad went a little nuts. He didn't even realize Vault Security was planning a massacre under his nose. I talked him down and solved that problem.

I was so glad to see everyone again. Even, ha, even Butch. I never took off his jacket and I think that surprised him a little, he had this look on his face…

Uh… Amata. So… She and I had a thing? Were a thing? Before. She's pregnant, now. I think everyone knows it's mine. Everyone I talked to had that sad kind of look, even Christine, and Christine never really liked me. But Amata's overseer, now. I know she'll make good decisions for the vault.

Even if it means I probably wont ever see her or my kid. She asked me to leave the vault and never come back.

I don't think I ever really wanted to come back to stay. But… I don't know. It hurts a little, being kicked out again.”

  
-

 

“You wouldn't believe who I found in Rivet City. Butch – ”

_(loudly)_ “Butch _DeLoria_ , baby! King of the Tunnel Snakes!”

“Sh! You're drunk, people are asleep.”

“Yeah, an' you're whispering into your pip boy like a weirdo – ”

  
-

 

“Ah… Thomas Li, wasteland log… I don't know the number. I think it's like fifteen or something.

It's been ages. I stopped recording logs after I started traveling with Butch.

My dad died. I said that in another log, I think. He was… He sacrificed himself to allow me and the other project scientists to escape. I guess that's where I get my hero complex from. Thanks, dad.  
Butch and I had to find a GECK and we did. We found a crazy smart supermutant named Fawkes, too, but he wasn't interested in helping us after we got him out of that vault. I also got like, kidnapped, but I talked a computer into killing itself and really fucked the enclave in the ass.

Speaking of. I've been working with the brotherhood of steel. I don't like that, and I'm gonna distance myself as soon as I get done with project purity. But tonight is the siege on the purifier. I want to finish what my dad started.

Butch doesn't like how serious everything’s gotten.

Butch, since I know you listen to these when you think I'm asleep, here's what I have to say. I promise as soon as it's over, we can find home. With Pup and Blue. And never have to worry about the Enclave or the Brotherhood or anything else ever again.

We'll see the ocean. Both of them.

I love you.

End of final log.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!
> 
> Couple things:  
> This was written more for myself than anything and was not edited like, at all. Sorry for any typos.  
> Obv a lot was skipped, I did a lot more sidequests and the like in game.  
> I like the idea of dogmeat being a girl because of the puppies! perk. Dogmeat also doesnt have like, a collar? So I don't think Tommy would call her Dogmeat.  
> I chose the surname "Li" for tommy before i knew madison Li existed, and by then I'd gotten attached to it, so now I abide by the headcanon that madison and the LW's mom were siblings and madison was being a protective older sister when it came to not liking james. canon can suck it  
> Amata/Tommy is entirely in the past, neither of them get back together.  
> Butch is the endgame love interest for my LW. They get together over the events of the game and DLC (tommy attempts to sacrifice himself in the purifier) and eventually move to california and get old and pay taxes.
> 
> My tumblr is @jaimepotato  
> Feel free to send an ask or dm if u wanna talk fallout headcanons or anything 0:


End file.
